Beauty and the Darkstalker
by DarthCraftus
Summary: A single rose changes the lives of many different people. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a wealthy merchant who had three daughters and one son. All three daughters were quite beautiful, but only one had the heart to match. For many years they lived in luxury and refinement until one fateful day when the merchant lost all of his ships in a storm, and his wealth was lost with them. And so they were forced to move into a smaller house in the country. And that is where our story begins..._

Duncan, a young man of eighteen whose torn doublet and breeches, and green tinted hair suggest the trappings of a scoundrel, and his friend Valon, whose clothing was nicer but was a scoundrel as well, were shooting arrows at a target near the side of the house. Duncan shot first and his arrow almost hit the bull's eye.

"Try and beat that!" he said confidently.

Valon stepped up and notched his bow. "Cheater! Your foot's not on the mark!" Valon ignored him and fired. His arrow went to high and flew through one of the top windows.

Inside, a young fair-haired woman named Francoise was helping her sisters get ready for a day out. Suddenly an arrow shot through the window and almost hit a pug name Percy, who shot up from his pillow and began yapping.

One of Francoise's sisters, a blonde name Diaspro, cried out in shock. Heather, the raven haired third sister, stomped over to the window to give the boys a piece of her mind. "You lunkheads! You could have killed us!" Duncan and Valon ran up to stand beneath the window.

Valon was concerned for only one of them. "Is Francoise all right?" Diaspro came up to the window this time. "Francoise!" she remarked rather resentfully. "Francoise! The little kitchen maid's fine! But more importantly you idiots nearly killed Percy!"

The two boys put away their equipment and entered the house just in time to see Heather and Diaspro come down the stairs. The two were dressed in fine brocade gowns. Heather put Percy down and called back upstairs "Francoise! Finish cleaning the floor! We've leaving now so we won't be late for the Countess!"

Duncan chuckled in amusement. "You know girls, when people are poor they usual to work around the house. Not go around acting like princesses who don't even realize they're the laughingstock of the town." His sisters merely turned up their noses and walked out the door.

"What beauties!" he sarcastically called out after them. "How queen-like you two are!" When they were carried away in their litters he turned around to talk to Valon.

But his friend had disappeared.

* * *

Francoise was on her hands and knees polishing the floor. Unlike her sisters, she was wearing a simple peasant dress. She felt someone appear behind her and saw a hand reaching over her shoulder and plucking the arrow from the floor.

The blue-eyed, brown haired Valon knelt beside her. "You were never meant to be a servant, Francoise. Look!" He pointed to the floorboards where their faces stared back at them. "Even the floor wants to be your mirror." He went behind her and put his arms around her, pulling her to her feet.

"I hate seeing you slave for those two stupid harpies that call themselves your sisters." Francoise was felt uncomfortable being held this way. "Valon, that's just their nature. Besides, we're poor now. So I have to work."

Valon released her shoulders only to grab one of her hands. "Let your sisters' hands do some work for once!" Francoise pulled away from him. "Valon, please!" She didn't like looking into those hungry eyes. "Please, marry me!" he said. "No, Valon. My father needs my help." He took hold of her once again.

"I swear I'll take you away from this stupid life!" He leaned in to kiss her but she put a hand over his mouth and tried to push him away. "Valon! Please stop!"

"Hey!"

They both turned to see Duncan standing in the doorway. "You want a black eye, Valon?" Francoise broke free of Valon's grip and rushed over to her brother.

"It's alright, Duncan." she said trying to act nonchalant, "He was just asking me to marry him." Duncan glared at Valon and asked what her reply was. "Your sister doesn't want me."

Duncan looked at Francoise and gave her a smile. "Good for you. I'm a drinking, gambling, do nothing of a punk. But I'll go to prison before I see you marry one." His demeanor became angry again and he walked over to Valon. "I suggest you get out."

Valon swung his fist and gave Duncan a black eye.

Francoise gasped. Duncan then slammed his fist into Valon's belly. The two would have kept going at it if Francoise hadn' stepped between them and begged them to stop.

Just then they heard a voice from downstairs. "Make yourselves at home, monsieurs."

Their father was home.

* * *

Gru was a middle aged man with no hair and a long pointed nose. He took off hat and cape and his guess did likewise. He got out several cups and filled them with drink. "Heather and Diaspro are no doubtless out getting pampered." he said bringing the drinks over to the table. "But I'm so itching to tell the good news that I'm getting a rash."

He noticed Francoise, Duncan, and Valon coming down the stairs. "Duncan! Francoise! Come and site down! You too, Valon! These fine gentlemen are willing to overlook the mischief you've caused them, just as the prosecutor has agreed to suspend all accusations against me! We're all going to be rich again! One of my ships has actually made it back to port with all its cargo!" Francoise ran up and hugged her father, but Duncan only gave Valon an accusatory glare. Valon held up his hands in protest.

Seeing that they were about to fight again, Francoise said "Duncan, he asked me to marry him while we were still poor." Gru's face fell. "You're not leaving are you?" She took his hand. "No, father."

The door than burst open as Heather and Diaspro stormed in looking very ticked off. "They said the Countess wasn't seeing anyone!" Heather told them. "But we could hear laughter coming from inside! I hope your happy father! Your foolishness has made us into laughing stocks!" With that they stomped up the stairs and into their room.

"They take after my mother, all right." Gru remarked. "But I'll make it up to them. Once I've settled all my affairs, they can marry any upper class man they want!" He raised his mug and he and his friends toasted his coming fortune.

* * *

The next morning Gru stepped out of the house flanked by Diaspro and Heather. They two were in much better dispositions after they heard about the returned ship. "Bring us back some taffeta dresses!" Heather said. "And fans, and jewels, and feathers!" Diaspro added. "Ostrich or peacock?" Gru joked. The three of them laughed. Diaspro rubbed her hands. "The whole town's going to die of envy!" Francoise approached and handed her father his satchel. Gru turned to her. "And do you want anything, Francoise?" Francoise thought for a few seconds. "Will you bring me back a rose, father? They don't grow in this part of the country." Ignoring the laughter of his other two daughters Gru promised to bring Francoise back the prettiest rose in the world.

And with that he was off.

**End of Chapter One.**

**This is a fanmake of the 1946 version of the story. Francoise is from Cyborg 009. Valon is from Yu-gi-oh. Gru is from Despicable Me. Diaspro is from Winx Club. Duncan and Heather are from Total Drama.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was near closing time at the tavern. Valon and Duncan were among the few patrons left. They were meeting a couple of moneylenders that Duncan owed, and Duncan was at risk of being sent to jail. "I explained the whole situation to them," Valon said "but be sure to lay it on thick."

At that moment the Fenner brothers, the moneylenders, approached them. "You owe us a considerable amount, monsieur." the short, fat one said. Valon raised a hand to get their attention. "You should know that one of the ships has come back." "I'll pay you guys as soon as my dad gets back." Duncan added casually.

The Taller skinny Fenner than spoke up. "Yes, but I must remind you that if you can't pay, we could sue your father for it. And take his furnishings if he can't deliver on us."

Valon raised his mug to his mouth. "Just sign it. What have you got to lose?"

Duncan took the parchment and signed his name.

* * *

The night was dark and moonless as Gru made his way through the forest.

"I have the worst luck in the world." he grumbled to himself.

He had gone to town in the hopes of making money off of his returned ship. Unfortunately, the creditors were faster than he was, and seized all the assets leaving him with nothing. He didn't even have enough money to stay at a decent inn. And so, he was forced to return home. As poor as ever.

And to make matters even worse, the night was moonless. Gru had never made this journey without moonlight to guide him; he had lost track of just how long he had been wandering around.

He was now officially lost.

As Gru walked on he began to feel something strange in the air. Looking back he saw the tree branches had lowered and formed a sort of barrier, preventing him from going back. More than a little unnerved, Gru kept on going.

After a while he noticed a faint outline in the distance, and upon closer inspection he realized it was that of a large castle. "Well, looks like my luck is finally changing!" he said as he made his way toward it. "Funny; I never knew there was a castle in these parts."

By the light of his failing lantern he made his way up the steps leading to the doorway. He knocked, and the doors opened.

* * *

Gru entered and nearly dropped the lantern in astonishment; instead of torches or candelabras, the hallway was illuminated by outstretched stone arms. Floating inches above the palm of each one was a flame. "Well there's something you don't see every day." He then yelped when one of the stone arms actually began to move and pointed towards the dark room up ahead. A great fire suddenly sprang up in the fireplace to reveal a sitting room which had a small dining table laden with food and drink.

Cautiously, Gru went to the table and sat down. The instant he did so another hand, this one seemingly carved into the table, opened a wine bottle and poured into a nearby goblet. When it had finished Gru knelt down and lifted the tablecloth expecting to find a person attached to the hand.

Nothing was there.

Gru got back to his seat and scratched his head slowly "This has to be some sort of trick." His stomach growled. "Still it would be rude to refuse." He made a toast his unseen host and drank. "Not bad!" The merchant than began eating to his heart's content.

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Gru woke up in that very same chair. His first thought was to look for his invisible provider and thank him. Glancing about the darkened room, he decided to check outside first.

In full daylight Gru could now see large and beautiful the courtyard was. It was full of statues, trees and flowers. Making his way down a balustrade and into the garden near the forest he cried out "Hello? Mysterious personage? If you're invisible, please tell me so that I don't bump into you!"

His foot came into contact with something and was horrified to see that is was a dead deer. He quickly backed away from it and saw a large bush filled with beautiful apricot roses. Remembering his promise to Francoise he went over and picked one.

No sooner than he did so the wind began to blow, and from out of the trees emerged a figure that nearly made Gru faint.

It was a large humanoid wolf; taller than Gru and well built. Its blue and white fur bristled with anger. Its clothing was entirely black, consisted of a sleeveless doublet, a waist length cape, and black breeches. The claws that adorned its white paws were a sickly yellow, as were the teeth in its snarling muzzle.

"Your fortune has gone bad, monsieur." The creature spoke in the voice of man, though more feral. "You have stolen one of my roses; my roses, which I hold more dear than anything in the world. You could have taken anything but them."

His eyes narrowed. "For this act of theft, you will die."

Gru's knees finally gave out. "No! Please, my lord! I only wanted to give it to one of my daughters!"

The wolf only growled. "Don't call me lord! I don't like flattery. Call me the Darkstalker. I will give you fifteen minutes to prepare for death."

"My lord!"

The Darkstalker let out a roar. "Again! I command you to be silent! You have stolen a rose and so you must die!" He suddenly paused and appeared to think. "Unless…" he said slowly, "unless one of your daughters, of her own free will, agrees to stay here in your place."

Gru's face went white. He would rather be killed.

Before he could speak the Darkstalker raised a paw.

"Don't argue! Go and make the most of this chance. And if none of your daughters are brave enough to come here, you must return to die within four days." He pointed at Gru. "Swear!"

Gru nodded. "I swear. But how will I get home? I was lost when I came here."

The Darkstalker pointed past Gru. "Go to my stables. There you'll find my horse, Spirit. All you need to do is say to him 'Go where I go Spirit. Go! Go! Go!' And if none of your daughters agree to come, he will bring you back. Now begone!"

Gru made for the stables as fast as he could.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Gru sat near the fireplace and explained the whole situation to his children and Valon. "I don't remember much of the journey. Spirit is now in our stable." He handed the rose to Francoise. "Here you are dear. It turned out to be quite expensive."

Diaspro scoffed at her. "This is what happens when a silly little girl asks you for a rose!" Heather sneered. "And now she's trying to act modest. Look! She's not even crying!"

Francoise ignored them and looked at her father. "Perhaps it is my fault. But I'm going to set thing right. I'll go in your place, father."

Valon leapt out of his seat. "Don't be stupid! Duncan and I will hunt down this monster and kill him!" Gru shook his head. "He's too powerful. You could never destroy him." He turned to Francoise. "You don't have to go, Francoise. I gave my word, and I intend to go back. Besides everyone has to die at some point. And I could never ask any of you to go to him."

Heather and Diaspro went to his side. "You mustn't go daddy." Heather said. "You can still win your case!" Diaspro was more pessimistic. "How will we get by?"

Duncan smirked at Heather. "Why don't you go? You'd be too tough to eat."

"It's too bad this Darkstalker doesn't want a boy!" Heather shouted. "He could eat you and die of food poisoning!"

Francoise knelt down next to her father. "Father, I'd rather go and be eaten then stay here and die of sorrow at the thought of you going."

Valon walked up to her, his lips turned down and his eyes burning. "You're not going to that monster!"

"Oh shut up!" Diaspro snapped. "It's none of your business!"

"It is if I say it is!" Valon snapped back.

Heather went up to his face. "Why don't you back to the bar, you lovesick nimrod?"

Valon slapped her across the face.

Duncan came up and grabbed Valon by the collar. "Don't touch my sister!"

"You want one too?"

"Everyone please calm down!" Gru's voice was faint but he managed to stand up, grab both teens by the ear and march them outside.

The sisters were left alone.

"Liar!" Heather said to Francoise. "You would never go."

"Besides," Diaspro added "how would you even find this Darkstalker monster?" With that the two left.

Francoise looked at the rose in her hand and began to think.

* * *

Sneaking out of the house, with a hooded dark cloak to better conceal herself, Francoise went to the stable.

Inside was a beautiful dun colored Mustang horse with black mane, and dark brown on his legs and muzzle. Upon seeing the girl Spirit gave a whinny and, though Francoise was sure it was a trick of the light, smiled at her.

She gave him a little pet on the snout. She then climbed into the saddle, took the reins, and whispered into his ear "Go where I go Spirit. Go! Go! Go!"

Spirit trotted out of the barn and up to the fence. The gates opened before him as he and Francoise left the house and made their way into the forest.

Around sunset Francoise came to the Darkstalker's castle. A note was posted on the door: 'To make your arrival known and entrance allowed, please state your name.'

"F-Francoise."

The name reverberated and the door open allowing her to enter.

She felt like she was gliding rather than walking past the stone arms with the flames. As if being pulled along by magic, the girl passed by the sitting room where her father stayed and went up a flight of steps.

She found herself going down a hallway where billowing white curtains adorned the windows until she came to a closed door at the end. A sign was posted above it: Francoise's room.

Francoise entered a spacious room filled with the finest furniture, vases with the loveliest of flowers and plants, a balcony that looked over into the garden, as well as a soft feather bed.

She looked around. The castle seemed to be inviting enough, but she couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness. Maybe it was because she had yet to meet its master. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find him instead." She was the kind of girl that preferred to deal with problems head on.

She ran back down the stairs and found a short hallway that lead to the garden.

The Darkstalker, eyes shining, the rest of him barely illuminated by the setting sun, stood at the entrance.

Francoise stood there for a moment, transfixed by fear. Then fell to the floor in a dead faint.

The Darkstalker rushed to her side. _Well, so much for making a good impression_ he thought to himself. Careful not to scratch her with his claws, he gathered her in his arms as gently as he could. Then he began walking back upstairs to her bedroom.

The Darkstalker looked at Francoise as he carried her down the upstairs hallway. He was certain that she was the most beautiful creature in all the world. At last he reached her bedroom. As he crossed the threshold, Francoise's clothes were transformed into a beautiful gown of silk, a jeweled necklace and golden earrings.

The Darkstalker put her down gently on the bed. At that moment, she awoke.

Upon seeing him she gave a cry of shock.

At this, the Darkstalker backed away, tail between his legs, his hands thrown up to conceal his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you, especially not twice!" He walked backwards to the door. "Don't worry. The only time you'll see me will be at 7:00; that is when your dinner will be ready. I will then come into the great hall, and only for a few minutes. So you won't have to put up with me for long."

He stepped out of the room, turned his back, and as the door closed by magic, he said one more thing:

"And please, don't look me in the eyes that way."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7:00, and Francoise was sitting at the dining table, the food spread out before her and the fireplace lit. She heard a door open up behind her and froze in her chair: the Darkstalker had entered.

She heard him walking up to her and then stand behind her chair. "Don't be afraid." he said softly. "I'm not afraid." was her shaken reply. "Francoise, do you mind if I watch you dine?"

"You are the master."

"No," he answered her. "There is no master here except you." "Then please, come around so that I can see you."

The Darkstalker was surprised, but he walked around until he was beside Francoise. "Don't I frighten you?" Francoise turned to look at him, careful not to look at his eyes. "I cannot lie, Darkstalker. You DO frighten me. But I'd much rather talk to you face to face, even though I can tell you're trying everything you can to make me forget your appearance."

The Darkstalker's ears drooped to match the frown on his snout. He sadly turned and walked over to the fireplace. "Can you truly blame me for trying?" he asked in a voice that was almost a tired whisper. "I am a monster." Francoise, despite her trepidation, felt a tinge of sympathy for him. "There are beings more monstrous than you are. They just hide it better."

The Wolf turned around, not showing whether or not he heard her. "And I'm not terribly smart, either."

"You're smart enough to realize it."

Though he didn't really smile, some of the melancholy had gone away. He walked back over to her. "I can tell you're not used to being waited on, or all this finery. But I still wish for you to be happy here, Francoise. So make your slightest whim known, and it will be given to you." And after giving her a graceful bow, he made his exit. "Good night, Francoise."

* * *

Several nights later, Francoise sat up in her bed.

She had been woken by a ferocious roar and what seemed to be the squeal of a pig. She walked out of her room and down the hallway, keeping close to the wall. A shadow appeared from an adjacent hall and she hid behind a marble bust to see what was going on.

The Darkstalker was walking down the hall, looking at his hands as if in a horrified trance. White smoke was coming from them.

He had just passed by her when he suddenly stopped. Francoise held her breath, wondering if he had noticed her.

"So, I have frightened you once again."

In his hands appeared a small music box, which he gave to Francoise without looking at her. "Here, this should help you get back to sleep."

And with that, he walked away, head hanging low.

Francoise went back to her room, startled and confused by what she had just witnessed. She set the music box on the dresser next to her bed and opened it.

A sweet, beautiful melody poured out, and in a few moments Francoise drifted off into sweet dreams.

* * *

The next day, Francoise rode Spirit along a path in the forest. She made sure to keep the castle in sight in order to return to it.

Coming to a stream she dismounted and let Spirit drink. She then heard something coming from farther along the bank. The Darkstalker was there, down on all fours and lapping at the water. Once he paused to look at his reflection. He raised a paw as if about to strike at it, than seemed to change his mind and drank some more. He then left without ever noticing Francoise.

Francoise stood next to Spirit for a few moments, quietly thinking.

* * *

It was 7:15 in the evening.

Francoise was just finishing her meal when the Darkstalker entered.

"You're late." He bowed to her. "My apologies. I didn't think you would notice."

She stood up from her chair. "I would like to make a request of you." "Name it and it's yours."

She cleared her throat and said "Tomorrow, I wish to go on a walk with you."

The Darkstalker lifted his head looking very surprised. "You... want to walk with me?"

"Yes. I have not seen much of you since I came here. And I don't have anyone to talk to, unless the furniture is able to speak."

The Darkstalker smiled and chuckled, the first time she had seen him do either. "No. They do not. Very well, Francoise. I will walk with you tomorrow."

As he turned and left she said to him "That smile becomes you. You should wear it more often."

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't help but wonder" Darkstalker said as he and Francoise continued their walk through the garden, "if you made this request because you find the days here to be rather long?"

Francoise nodded rather slowly. "The days **are **rather longer. I must admit that I now find myself looking forward to 7:00. I've been in your library, explored the castle and the grounds, but it's lonely with no one to share them with." Darkstalker gave an understanding nod.

"Well," she said "I think that's enough about me. Now, lets talk about you."

He gulped "Me?"

"Sure. For instance, may I ask how old you are?" He breathed a small sigh of relief. "Eighteen." "Really? So am I! What were your parents like?"

"Proud. Almost to a fault."

"I see. And what do YOU do with YOUR days?" She continued walking but soon noticed the Darkstalker was no longer walking beside her. He was instead staring after a deer in the fringes of the trees, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Darkstalker?" Francoise went back to him and spoke a little louder. "Darkstalker, what's the matter?" The Darkstalker came back to reality. Realizing what had happened he put one paw up to his eyes in an expression of both weariness and shame.

"It's nothing... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Darkstalker then felt something soft and gentle wrap itself around the other paw.

It was Francoise's hand.

Surprised, Darkstalker nevertheless gently closed the paw around her hand. The two continued their walk like this for several more minutes, neither one of them saying a word.

They soon came by a fountain and Francoise noticed that Darkstalker was panting. "Are you thirsty?" "A little." Francoise lead him to the fountain. She cupped her hands under the flowing water than held them out to him when they were full. "Drink."

Darkstalker was more than nervous, but he bend his head and lapped up the water, careful not to brush his tongue against her hands. He stopped for a moment to look up at her.

"This doesn't bother you?"

She smiled. "No. Not one bit."

* * *

It was several weeks after Francoise had left them when her family's financial woes began.

Duncan had been unable to pay the Fenner brothers. And now they were taken their compensation of the furnishings.

The repo men were taking the chairs, tables, stools, most of the pots and pans, practically everything that wasn't nailed down.

Duncan and Valon were playing cards when the taller Fenner brother came up to them. "You might want to go and explain things to your father. I don't think he quite understands."

* * *

Gru was lying in bed. His face was a sickly green. His health began to deteriorate ever since the morning he found out the Francoise had gone. Now it had gotten worse. The repo men had just finished taking everything in the room when Duncan entered.

"Dad. There's something I gotta tell you."

"I know." Gru replied weakly. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why strange men are taking all our stuff and no one's crying 'thief!'."

Duncan turned away, deeply ashamed.

"Dumbest move I ever made in my life."

* * *

Valon tapped the shorter Fenner on the shoulder. "Monsieur, the old man is very sick. You must leave him his bed."

"Don't worry, we always leave the beds." The Fenner said before going back to his notes.

Duncan came back and sat back down to continue their game. "I'll bet you a bottle of whisky the two shrews who call themselves my other sisters get to keep their things."

The short Fenner turned his head toward them. "I have a guarantee from your sisters." Duncan raised his hands as if to say 'what did I tell you'.

He and Valon continued to play.

That is until the repo men came and took away their table, ending the game.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Francoise found it hard to believe there was a time she had been afraid of the Darkstalker.

Ever since their first walk in the garden, the two of them began to spend almost every waking moment together.

On days that were wet or stormy they read through many of the books in the castle library, immersed in the tales of adventure, laughter and love. But when the sun gave its warm and beautiful light, they would spend much of the day in the garden. Gentle hands and paws nurtured every lily, tulip, every flower and tree. But the roses were the most beloved of all.

After two months had gone by Darkstalker saddled Spirit and set Francoise on his back. He planned to take her to a nearby mountain in his domain in order to watch the sun set. Along the way Francoise noticed a strange looking pavilion nearby. It was covered in vines that bloomed with fiery red flowers. The roof was made of polished glass that reflected the sun's light in splendor. "What is that?" she asked pointing to it.

"That," Darkstalker said "is Titania's Pavilion. Titania, Queen of the Fey. It is a sacred place where, except on special occasions, no one may enter. Not you, and not I. Everything I posses, I posses by magic. But my true riches are in that pavilion. The only way to get in is with this." he said as he produced a golden key. He then put the key away and took the reins. "Now come. We must hurry or the sun will set before we get there."

* * *

The sunset was indeed beautiful from their place on the mountain. The beauty of golden yellows, fiery red, and cool purples was enough too melt ones heart. But something about it also made Francoise think of her home and her family. She was silent as they went back to the castle. She remained silent as they ate together. In fact she did not say a word the rest of the night.

Darkstalker could not help but notice this.

* * *

The Darkstalker went to Francoise's room the next morning. He found her sitting on her bed, her face a picture of worry. "Francoise?" She turned to him. "I can tell that something is troubling you. Please tell me what it is. I hate seeing you unhappy."

She leapt from the bed and threw herself at his feet. "Please let me go see my family!"

Darkstalker got down on his knees and gently put his paws on her shoulders. "Francoise! Please don't cry." He gently wiped the tears from her face. "You miss them very much, don't you?" Francoise's crying subsided a little. "I never said goodbye. They must think me dead. Please let me go see them! I promise to return in two weeks."

He helped her to her feet. He was more than a little surprised by her promise to come back. "You're willing to come back to this place? To come back to me?

"Of course I am. You're my friend." Darkstalker smiled. Her words felt like a warm breeze against his face. "Francoise, you are too kind for your own good. Very well. Let me get you some things before you leave." He went to her balcony and took some acorns from the tree standing beside it. He went back to Francoise and handed them to her. Every ten seconds the acorns would change from glittering gold to a dull muddy brown.

"These are for your family. When they turn brown, take the tops off; inside will be gifts for them. But do not open them when they become gold." Francoise nodded and thanked him as she put them in a satchel. He then held out something else. Francoise gasped when she saw that it was the key to Titania's Pavilion! She realized that this was to be a symbol of the trust Darkstalker had for her. Without question, she let him hand it to her.

Lastly, the Darkstalker gave her a silver bracelet. "Slip this around your wrist. When you do, you will be transported back to your house." He then gently took her hand and raised it to his muzzle. He kissed it. "Farewell." He turned and walked out of the room. In a small voice he said "Remember your promise."

The door shut behind him.

Francoise stood there for a moment, the same longing to see her family was now in conflict to stay with Darkstalker. She eventually reminded herself of her promise to come back. She put the key in the satchel on her shoulder. Then she slipped the bracelet around her wrist...

* * *

... and found herself now standing in her old room. Ignoring the fact that it was emptier than when she had left it, she went straight to her father's room. Francoise gasped at the sight of him lying in bed, pale as death. Taking off the bracelet she hurried to his side.

"Father! Father please wake up!"

Gru groggily opened his eyes. He saw Francoise. "Oh boy. I've just died. Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as people make it sound." Francoise giggled with tears in her eyes. "No father. You're not dead. It's really me." She reached out and touched his cheek to prove it.

Gru's eyes widened. He sat up as best he could and held out his arms. "Francoise!" He and his lost daughter embraced.

"But," he said as they separated at last "how did you escape? And where did you get those clothes?" Francoise smiled at him. "The Darkstalker gave them to me. And I didn't escape. He let me come visit you for two weeks." Gru narrowed his eyes. "The same werewolf that wanted to kill me for plucking a rose agreed to let you come visit? Francoise, take this opportunity to escape!"

"Oh no, father!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm the one who suggested the deadline. I promised to return. And as for the rose.." she paused for a few seconds. "well I can't defend everything he did. But now that I know him, I realize he may have acted that way because those roses were one of the few things he had to care for. I think he's been alone for some time. His eyes.. they're so sad..."

Gru put hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes I worry that you are too kind for your own good, Francoise." These words caused Francoise to remember something. She opened the satchel and placed the acorns on the bed. "Darkstalker said that when these turn brown, open them up and there will be gifts inside for you and the others."

Gru took the acorn and looked at it skeptically. He had no doubt the Darkstalker could keep any number of things inside an acorn. But he did doubt that the werewolf could be as kind as his daughter said.

When the nut turned brown, Gru opened it.

Out spilled enough gold coins to fill three purses. Gru picked one up and examined it. It was real all right.

"Well, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now."

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Titania is from the Disney tv series _Gargoyles_. The idea for the acorns came from Jim Henson's _The Storyteller_ and the fairy tale of _The Talking Eggs_.**


	7. Chapter 7

Outside, Diaspro and Heather were doing the laundry. And neither of them were too happy about it. "Look at my hands! They're like prunes!" said Heather as she paused in her washing to show them to a passing Duncan. "Oh you poor thing." he replied sarcastically and left to take the logs he was carrying over to the woodpile. "Look at us," moaned Diaspro as she hung the laundry out to dry "reduced to being maids!"

"Ladies," said a returning Duncan "this is reality. When you're poor you work."

"You are in no position to talk down to us!" Heather was in no mood to be lectured. "It's because of you that we're in this mess!" "He's not entirely to blame!" Valon had been busy chopping wood and was now joining them. "It's my fault, too. And I'm paying for it." "Yeah,"said a derisive Diaspro "when you're not drinking or gambling!"

Valon chuckled. "Charming as ever. How is your father doing?" Duncan shook his head sadly. "He's still pretty weak. He can't even stand up on his own."

"Duncan! Heather! Diaspro!"

They all turned in surprise to the house to see Gru and Francoise coming toward them. The girl looked so regal and lovely that they didn't recognize her at first. "Look!" said Heather pointing to them. "I think that's a princess walking alongside father!" "Oh, and of all the times, when we're dressed in rags!" Diaspro panicked. Valon took a closer look. "It's Francoise!" He and the others ran up to her and Gru.

There was much embracing from Valon and Duncan. But the two sisters only had eyes for the breathtaking gown and jewels. Diaspro glared. "Well, nice to see you alive. And living quite luxuriously, it would seem." Francoise could tell they were envious of hr finery, and decided to try and please them so she took out a small brown acorn. "This is a gift from the Darkstalker to the two of you."

"An acorn?" Heather said scornfully. "Is he trying to insult us or-" she then gasped as Francoise popped the top off and out poured beautiful gowns of silk, brocade and satin. As well as necklaces, earrings, rings, and several pairs of the finest slippers that would complement even the most ragged of dresses. But all of these still were not as beautiful as Francoise's.

Needless to say, her family was most astonished by this. And, without even thanking her or the Darkstalker, Heather and Diaspro gathered these pretty things up and ran inside to try them on.

"As you may have noticed" remarked Duncan "those two haven't changed a bit."

* * *

That afternoon, after Francoise had changed back into her regular clothes, she sat down with her father, brother and Valon to tell them about her experience at Darkstalker's castle.

"So how many servants are there?" Duncan asked. "I'm not even sure there are servants. Or if there are, they must be spirits. Invisible hands arrange my hair, dress me, open the doors. The only living beings I've seen there are Darkstalker and Spirit."

"Does this wolf speak like a man?" Valon inquired in a slightly disdainful voice. "Well, he spoke clear enough to me, unless Francoise and I have the ability to speak to werewolves." said Gru in a rather cheeky tone. Francoise giggled at her father's dry wit. "Father's right; Darkstalker speaks just as well as you or me."

But when she brought up the subject of her return, Valon and Duncan practically jumped out of their seats.

"What do you mean just two weeks?!" Duncan shouted.

"That monster threatened to devour you unless you came back, didn't he?!" Valon snarled.

Gru put his hands on their shoulders. "Calm down boys. Francoise told me the deadline was her idea." Francoise nodded in confirmation. "He gave me the key to his most treasured possessions. He has complete trust in me." Valon remained unimpressed. "It's just a trick! It's so that you would come back to be his dinner!"

Francoise looked at him in disbelief. "Valon, if he wanted to eat me he already would have. And I know for a fact that he'd never harm me in any way! He's been nothing but kind to me. The only one he's ever really cruel to is himself. The first time I saw him smile I forgot all about his appearance. I now wonder why I was ever frightened of him at all."

Valon couldn't believe his ears! Was Francoise actually fond of that repulsive Darkstalker?

Upstairs, the eavesdropping Heather and Diaspro couldn't believe what they heard either.

"Can you believe it?" Diaspro fumed as she and her sister sat in front of a mirror and prepared themselves for a night out. "The little fool goes off to live with a monster, and comes back dressed like a princess giving us pity gifts! Ooh, I'd tear this gown to shreds if I wasn't so sure the Countess would die of envy seeing me in it!"

Heather agreed as she put on her new opal necklace. "That twerp is actually rich! Where is the justice in that, I ask you?"

* * *

As the days passed, Francoise's family began to recover from their financial woes. Gru was able to use the gold to buy back all their furnishings and slowly rebuild his merchant business. Duncan also used the gifts Francoise gave him to pay off all his debts.

And almost every night Heather and Diaspro went hobnobbing in their new dresses and jewelry. They were the envy of all the noble young ladies, and the boys found themselves quite infatuated with them.

But all was not well. The two sisters knew that their new things came Francoise, a fact they hated. They felt that, by all rights, THEY should be the ones living in a castle surrounded by opulence (without that Darkstalker around, of course).

And Valon. Valon couldn't stand the fact that Francoise had to go back. Even worse, she was WILLING to go back. That wolf must have cast some sort of spell on her! Yes, that made sense. How else could she ever feel sympathy or compassion for that... thing.

Well, Valon wouldn't allow it. He would make sure that Francoise would not go back to that Darkstalker creature.

* * *

On the night of the last day of Francoise's visit, Valon called a secret meeting with Diaspro and Heather.

"Listen," he said. "I can't bear the thought of Francoise returning to the wolf tomorrow. I need you two to convince her to stay an extra day. Then I'll use that time to find the Darkstalker and kill him."

"Why should we?" asked Heather. "Yeah, what's in it for us?" "I can tell that you two are jealous of her new riches. Well, Francoise told us that the Darkstalker gave her the key to his most precious possessions. If you two could get that key and bring it to me, then when that monster is dead, I'll take his riches and you two can live in luxury."

The two sisters looked at each other. this was true: with the Darkstalker dead his treasure would be up for grabs.

"All right. We're in."

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

The two sisters came into Francoise's room with tears in their eyes. She asked them what was wrong. "My dear sister please don't leave us tomorrow!" Heather sobbed as she came and sat down on the bed by the girl, who did not notice Diaspro walking over to the dresser and swiping the remaining magic acorns into her pocket.

"I know we haven't always been that nice to you, but trust me when I say that we'll die of grief if you'll leave us tomorrow!" Francoise hated seeing them so sad. But she was also anxious to see Darkstalker again. "Believe me, I'd love to stay here a little longer. I'll miss you all when I go back. But I made a promise to Darkstalker."

Diaspro came over and knelt by her side. "If the Darkstalker is your friend as you say he is then he'll understand. Please stay for just three more days." She put her head on Francoise's lap and continued to cry.

Heather then discreetly moved along the length of the bed until she reached the nightstand. Quick as a flash she snatched up the golden key and folded her hands together in order to hide it.

At last Francoise agreed to stay three more days, but she added that she must leave immediately the next morning. "Oh, thank you dear sister!" they said and kissed her cheeks. They left the room and did not notice her fling herself on the bed and cry herself.

* * *

The two sisters ran out into the barn to find the water barrels. They swiftly began splashing water on their faces in order to wash from their eyes the onion juice they had used to produce their tears.

"Did you get the key?" They dried their faces and saw Valon enter the barn. "Of course we did!" Heather snapped as she produced said key and handed it to Valon, who took it without thanks and went back to his own home.

Disapro turned to Heather. "When should we open the acorns?"

"Not yet. We wait until Father and Duncan go on their little hunting trip and Valon is out searching for the Darkstalker."

* * *

Two nights later, Francoise sat down to dinner with her family. Gru and Duncan were more than happy to hear that she was staying on longer than expected. "I promise" said Gru as she poured him some more of his drink "that your brother and I will get back from our little father/son bonding trip tomorrow before you have to go back."

He then noticed that his daughter seemed rather melancholy. "Francoise? Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Francoise jerked out of her thoughts and replied with a not very convincing "Yes, of course I am, Father."

Heather gave a rather smug 'hmph'. "She misses her luxuries. Our banal way of life must disgust her." Gru glared at her. "Heather, watch your tongue!"

Diaspro, just as smug, added "For all his fur, fangs and slobber, the Darkstalker apparently possess charm and grace that we lack." Francoise, not wanting to hear anymore, got up from the table and ran out into the yard.

Valon had just arrived. Upon seeing Francoise rushing out and sitting by herself he rushed up to her. "Francoise, what's wrong?" She did not answer; he went behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It was your sisters, wasn't it? They never waste a chance to be cruel! Francoise, listen to me! I must wake you from this nightmare. You may think me a scoundrel, but I'll prove you wrong! With you beside me, I'd work! We'll leave behind this town and its taverns! Answer me."

Again she remained silent.

"I see." He began to rub her shoulders. "It's that creature. I knew it; that beast has put some sort of charm on you! Or else that pure heart of yours just can't see how evil he truly is."

He did not notice the tears in her eyes.

"Francoise, if that monster truly felt the same way about you as I do, he would come roaring up to this house and carry you away! Trust me, he's forgotten you."

* * *

Darkstalker walked through the hallways of his castle. When Francoise had been there the place was full of joy, laughter and hope. Now that she was gone, the gloom that had been there before seemed to have come back tenfold.

_Why has she not come back? _Darkstalker thought to himself. He had been anxiously awaiting the end of her promised two weeks, when she said she would be back. It was now two whole days and still she did not return.

He entered her room, hoping to find her arriving.

Empty.

He walked around the room, coming to a halt at the bed. Her scent was starting to fade from the castle, but here it was still lingering. Darkstalker took the sheets in his paws and held them to his cheek, inhaling her sweet aroma.

Darkstalker released the sheets and walked out onto the balcony.

What could have happened? Had she forgotten? Did she feel like Darkstalker made her a prisoner and had used this chance to escape? No, he could see in her eyes that she had grown to enjoy his company. Perhaps the only person in the world who could.  
Maybe she wanted to come back but was finding it hard to tear herself away form her family again.

Then a terrible thought crossed his mind: what if she was dead?

His heart felt as if a dagger had been plunged into it. No! She just couldn't be! Then why had she not come back? He was so confused and anxious and worried... he needed something to distract himself. A hunt! A hunt in the forest for some stags! That might do it.

Darkstalker raced out of the room. He was soon out of the castle and rushing into the woods.

The castle's magic sensed something was amiss. The master was too distracted by his worries over Francoise to truly concentrate. This hunt would end badly.

Something had to be done.

* * *

The next morning Valon and the girls were sitting in the barn discussing the progress of their plan.

Heather paced back and forth. "You've had two days to find that castle! I knew we should have tried to get her to stay another week!" Valon shot her a frustrated glare. "Well the castle's magic, of course it would be hard to find! But swear today I'll locate it, the beast, and his treasures!"

Diaspro stomped her foot like a child. "You had better! Francoise goes back tomorrow; today's our last chance!" "You think I don't know that? I'm not as stupid as-" Valon suddenly broke off upon hearing something outside. He went outside, and a few moments later he was pulling in a beautiful mustang horse that seemed very unhappy with the situation.

"This is the horse your father and Francoise were talking about: Spirit! He must have been sent to bring Francoise back!" Heather and Disapro grinned. "Well," said Heather, "He'll be taking you instead." Valon needed no second bidding and leapt onto the saddle. Diaspro handed him his bow and quiver of arrows. Valon then noticed that a bag was hanging from the saddle.

Heather took the bag and pulled out a small mirror. She smirked. "He sent it so she would see the ugly heart of a girl who breaks her promise."

Valon turned Spirit to the door. "I forgot the words.." Diaspro rolled her eyes. "And to think we're relying on you. The words are 'Go where I go Spirit. Go! Go! Go!'."

"Go where I go Spirit. Go! Go! Go!"

The horse, having no choice but to obey, raced out of the barn and into the woods. He could tell that this man had evil things in store for his master and desired his treasures.

Well, if he wanted the treasure from Titania's Pavilion, he was welcome to try and take it.

* * *

"Do you really think that mirror will distract her long enough?" Diaspro asked as she and Heather went back to the barn after delivering the mirror to Francoise. They had told her that they had found it lying on the doorstep, and that it was obviously from the Darkstalker.

"Of course it will; it's from the Darkstalker so she'll fawn over it for hours. Now, it's finally time to open our little gifts."

She and her sister took out the acorns. They had noticed that Francoise only opened them when they turned brown. So they figured that if they opened them up when they turned gold, the things that spilled out would be ten times as dazzling.

The acorns turned to gold. The girls took off the tops.. and dropped the acorns in terror.

For out of them came not beautiful dresses or glittering jewelry, but swarms of bees, rats, cockroaches, snakes and toads.

The girls burst out of the barn screaming their heads off, nearly tripping over each other as they ran into the woods, the hoard of vermin close at their heels.

And it was a long time before those two managed to give them the slip.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Francoise sat on the bed, holding the mirror. She recognized it as the one that was in her bedroom during her stay at Darkstalker's castle. She missed him terribly and knew that he missed her. Especially since she was past the deadline she herself had made. "I hope he's alright."

As Francoise continued looking into the mirror, she noticed the image in the glass was starting to change. Her reflection faded away and was soon replaced by a black void, and in the middle of the blackness lay Darkstalker!

Franoice gasped. Blood was coming out of his mouth! His face was twisted in agony and despair as he kept rasping out one word: "Francoise".

The girl dropped the mirror on her bed and reached over to her dresser to get the golden key. But it was gone! _How could I have not noticed?! _she thought to herself as she looked all over the room.

Her search was interrupted by a cracking sound. She looked up and saw that the had shattered on its own. There was no time now to look for the key. Francoise quickly took the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist...

* * *

... and was transported back her bedroom at Darkstalker's castle. Francoise took the bracelet off and rushed out into the hall.

"Darkstalker!"

Francoise rushed up and down the stairs, through the hallways and every room she came across. There was no sign of him.

"Darkstalker!"

She threw open the main doors and went out into the courtyard.

"Darkstalker, please answer me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Valon and Spirit arrived at pavilion of Titania. As soon as Valon dismounted, Spirit wheeled himself about and ran off. "Well, looks like I'm walking back. No matter. What's important is that now I'll be able to kill that monster and free Francoise from him."

Valon walked up to the pavilion's door and took out the key. He started to put it into the lock. But the second it went in the door began to glow a bright yellow.

Startled, Valon took the key out and the glow subsided. "Must be booby-trapped." He then noticed the vines covering the walls and the glass skylight on the roof. He smiled to himself.

"Well, there's more than one way to enter a beast's hideout."

* * *

The hunt had indeed ended badly for Darkstalker. Consumed by his thoughts and worries about Francoise, he became sloppy and the stag he was trying to catch managed to land a kick to his throat.

It took all his strength to get back to the castle. He managed to get to his beloved roses and collapsed among them. He would at lest be able to die next to one of the two things he held most dear.

"Darkstalker!"

His ears perked up. He lifted his head up slightly, ignoring the pain. The sight of his most beloved rose coming towards him was enough to make all the pain in the wolrd seem like nothing.

She threw herself down beside him and took one of his paws in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face. "Oh Darkstalker! I'm so sorry. I knew I should have come back when I said I would! But my sisters were crying, and I was reluctant to leave them." He looked at Francoise, his eyesight fading. "Do not... be so hard... on yourself. I know... you would never... deliberately hurt me."

Francoise tore off a piece of her dress and used it to wipe some of the blood from his mouth. "Don't strain yourself. Come on. We need to get you back inside."

He shook his head. "It's too late."

* * *

Valon climbed up the last length of the vine and heaved himself onto the roof. He walked up to the skylight, pulled away some of the vines that covered it, and looked down.

The floor of the pavilion temple was littered with fiery rubies, glittering diamonds, deep-sea green emeralds. And gold. Gold everywhere. In the midst of it all stood the white marble statue of a woman. If it had color the skin would have been a light green, the hair a pale pink. In one hand she held an archer's bow, in the other an arrow. This was a statue of Titania, queen of all the Fey.

The sight of all that treasure awoke a second lust within Valon. With the heel of his boot he broke through the glass and lowered a long vine down. After securing the other end to a part of the roof he began to scale down the wall like a hiker scales down a mountain.

His back was turned.

He did not see the statue turn its head to discover the intruder.

He did not see Titania put the arrow in her bow and take aim.

* * *

"Don't give in, Darkstalker! Use those claws of yours to hang onto life! You're stronger than this!"

The wolf looked at her with his dimming eyes. He lifted his head as best he could. "Francoise..." he rasped out. "My Francoise. I wish I were able... to do as you say. But animals like me.. who would prove their love... only know how to lie on the ground... and d-"

His eyes rolled back and closed. His breath escaped him and his head fell back onto the ground.

Francoise cried harder than ever and embraced his lifeless body.

"Please don't die, my Darkstalker." she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Valon had been planning, and had decided to kill the Darkstalker before getting the treasure.

_I'll hide behind that statue._ he thought to himself. _Then, when that creature comes back, I'll stick an arrow right through his-_

That was as far as he got.

Titania's arrow hit him right between the shoulder blades. But it did not kill him.

His hands and feet became paws. Fur was growing all over his body. His mouth stretched out into a muzzle. Valon slipped into unconsciousness and subsequently fell to the floor, landing in the dead leaves that had replaced the gold and jewels.

* * *

Francoise looked down at the figure she was embracing. She gave a cry of alarm as she backed away from it. Only one thing was on her mind at that moment, and she spoke it aloud, both to herself and to the figure who was starting to open its eyes.

"Where is my Darkstalker?"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

The young man slowly opened his vermillion eyes.

He was wearing the same clothes that the Darkstalker had been wearing, but his doublet had sleeves and he wore brown boots. His chestnut hair was scruffy and his bangs covered his left eye. In some ways he resembled Valon, though his face was much more gentle.

"Wh-what?" he asked groggily. "How am I still ali-" he shut himself up and put a hand over his mouth, as if he was surprised to hear his own voice. Then he looked down at his hand in surprise. Soon he was looking himself over and feeling his face. It lit up in an expression of unbridled joy. He began to laugh and was about to rush up to Francoise but she backed away.

She looked confused. And even somewhat frightened.

The young man's face fell when he saw this. "Francoise... it's me. The Darkstalker." She came forward slowly and uneasily. He struggled to find the right words to say. "I know this is hard to understand. But-" Francoise gently placed a hand over his lips to hush him. She studied him closely. There was indeed something familiar about him. She thought at first it was because there was a slight resemblance to Valon, but then realized that wasn't it. It was something inward. She took his hand. She recalled when she held it some time ago during a walk in the garden.  
There was no doubt in her mind now of who he was.

"My Darkstalker."

He smiled. "I never did tell you my name, did I? It's Joseph."

"It's a beautiful name... my Joseph."

"My Francoise."

Their lips met.

After what seemed like a joyous eternity they broke the kiss. Joseph smiled sheepishly. "Would it be alright if I tried explaining al of this again?" Francoise giggled. "Go right ahead."

Joseph cleared his throat and began. "My parents wanted to have a child for a long time. Finally they asked for help from Titania the Fey Queen. She cast a spell that would help with my mother's fertility on the condition that they give her the proper credit during my christening. But they were too proud to admit that they needed help. So Titania took her revenge through me. She turned me into the Darkstalker. She also gave me the castle and Spirit. The only way to become human again was-"

"Was if someone loved you in spite of your appearance?"

"You've read a lot of stories like this haven't you?"

There was a slight pause. The two of them began to laugh. Joseph swept up Francose and spun her around in his joy.

* * *

Inside the pavilion the newly transformed Valon lay unconscious among the dead leaves.

Titania approached the form that was once that of a human being.

"Arrogant. Self-righteous. Possessive and lustful. A touch of greed. And much pride. But there is a hint of goodness buried deep within him." She placed a hand on her chin, an idea forming in her head. "Perhaps this shape will help him for the better. Provided, of course, that there is a girl who can see past appearances. But the world may yet provide another Francoise."

* * *

Spirit was grazing just outside the stable. He heard a noise and looked up. Francoise was coming and, though spirit had never seen him as anything except the Darkstalker, knew that the young man beside her was his master. Had a third person been there they would have sworn that he saw Spirit smiling at the couple. Joseph and Francoise knew that he was.

"Where are we going?" Francoise asked.

"To my parents' kingdom." Joseph replied. "They haven't seen me in years, so I want to reunite with them an have them meet you. Don't worry. They're actually quite nice once you get to know them. Then we'll come back and live here forever. And your family can stay as well."

He lifted her onto the back of the saddle, then placed himself on the front and took the reins. He looked back at her.

"You won't be afraid, will you?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't mind being afraid... not when I'm with you."

Spirit needed no magic words this time. He knew exactly where to go. The horse was off like an arrow, speeding through forest and meadow; over creek and river; over the mountains, practically flying as he carried the two lovers off to their new life.

**_The End_**

**Darkstalker's human form is Joe Shimamura, the title character form Cyborg 009. I changed it to Joseph to sound a bit more regal. Valon (from Yu-Gi-Oh) was somewhat based off of him, hence their slight resemblance. Those of you who were with this story will noticed that I changed the title. This is because, while the "Beast" form is still Jon Talbain, his human form is not, and it was causing me problems.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little fanmake. I know it's a little flat in some places (and the spelling and grammar are a little messy) But this is because I'm more of an artist than a writer. I mainly wrote this as a response to the same old fanmakes the keep popping up.**

**But still, thank you for reading an reviewing. Until next time, adieu.**


End file.
